I do
by Peanut719
Summary: This is a Luke and Lorelai story
1. Prologue

I Do Prologue  
  
Rory's Birth*  
  
Tears came down her checks, as she was about to give birth to her newborn baby.  
  
"Push just a couple more you can do it," said the nurse  
  
She pushed again and this time the pain was sharper  
  
"I can see the head" called the nurse "One more and we our done."  
  
She pushed harder.  
  
"Congratulations you our now the mother of a beautiful little girl  
  
"Can I hold her" She asked  
  
Of course you can" The nurse said as she handed her newborn baby  
  
The first time Lorelai looked at her daughter she felt a strong connection to the baby and not just a strong mother daughter connection but like a best friend maybe it was because she was still 16 herself they would be growing up together.  
  
'Have you chosen a name for her yet." The nurse asked  
  
"I want to name her Lorlelai Gilmore." Lorlelai said  
  
"Welcome Lorleali she is a very pretty baby"  
  
Just than her parents who had been waiting outside came into get their first look at their granddaughter  
  
"Mom, Dad why did you even come in here," she asked  
  
"We wanted to get a look at our granddaughter" Emily said. They both looked at the tiny baby the first look at her they felt something strong about her like she was the pride and hope of the Gilmore family. They were not happy when they found out that their only daughter was pregnant at 16 but they had loved the little baby almost as if she were there daughter not there granddaughter.  
  
"What date did you and Christopher set the wedding for"  
  
This question did not exactly strike her by surprise but she was started her because she did not want to marry Christopher  
  
One night later *  
  
Looked at her newborn baby and realized that she could not marry Christopher. If they got married and raised the baby together they would never be able to live out any of there dreams and she still wanted to give them a chance of keeping those dreams. Christopher would be little help if she married him as well he would be off with his friends getting into trouble he was just not ready to give up all that for his daughter. She could not even depend on her parents she was always fighting with them about how the baby  
  
So what now how could take the baby and run, she could not do that Christopher may have been immature and not ready to be a father but he deserved to be able to see his daughter  
  
She had no choice but to take the baby and try to make a life for herself if she stayed hear with her parents her life would be ruined along with Christopher's and the baby's  
  
It is the right thing to do I will contact Chris and my parents as soon as I find a job and settle that way they cant force me to come back home and marry Chris  
  
She looked at the baby once again and the baby looked back at her, she was amazingly alert for a baby who was not even a day old Lorlelai seemed to the baby knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"You won't mind you don't want to stay here in Hartford in Hartford with my parents do you."  
  
The baby looked like she smiled at her but she knew that could not have been because she was only one day old.  
  
"You out my daughter and promise little girl that I will do whatever I can to protect you and help you grow up to be the best person possible but in order to do that we must leave." Lorlelai said  
  
After that Lorlelai left with the baby Lorlelai  
  
1 days latter  
  
Lorlelai was in a charming Connecticut town called Stars Hollow, It was a beautiful town and she wondered what it would be like to live there and raise her baby there.  
  
She spotted a sign that said Harry Hardware though she never liked hardware stores maybe she could go in there and ask for directions  
  
She went in and saw that it was not hardware store but a dinner maybe she would get some coffee and something to eat.  
  
The dinner owner was actually cute in a lumberjack sort of way and she called him over to take her order  
  
"What will it be?" Luke said s "Pancakes and a cup of coffee" Lorelai replied  
  
"What is your name" Luke asked He was not usually friendly but something about this new customer intrigued him.  
  
"Lorelai and my baby name is also Lorelei" She replied  
  
"Lorelali is a little long for a baby and with you both having the same name why don't you shorten it to Rory" Luke suggested  
  
Rory Gilmore it had a good ring to it from now on the baby was going to be called Rory Gilmore 


	2. Chapter 1

I do chapter 1 14 years latter Rory first day at Chilton  
  
" Wake up mom lets go," said Rory that morning. She was 14 and this was she first official day in high school and she was lucky to have got into one of the best schools in the area and qualified for a full scholarship.  
  
"What time is it?" said Lorelai Gilmore  
  
"A quarter to 6 the new student orientation starts at 8 plus we have a meeting with head master Charleston 7:30 " Rory reminded her mother. Lorelai got up weekly and started getting ready. She was proud that Rory had made it to Chilton it was the first step towards Rory dream school Harvard.  
  
*~*~30 minutes latter at Luke's ~*~*  
  
"So how does it feel to be going to high school?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I will tell you once I get home tonight though it will be a big change from my middle school." Rory said.  
  
Luke comes over to start taking their orders  
  
"I am taking or this morning I don't have all day," Luke said  
  
"Please you are always cranky and quickly taking down orders" Lorelai said  
  
"What will it be?" Luke said  
  
"Pancakes" Lorelai and Rory together  
  
"Coming right up" Luke said.  
  
"Please why don't you ever take a minute to sit down a talk with the customers" Lorelai said  
  
"Because than I would have to Listen to your chatter forever" Luke said  
  
"Oh please I don't chatter" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"I am leaving while I can still have my sanity" Luke said  
  
"You do know that he is totally into you" Rory said after Luke left the table  
  
"Where did you here that Miss Patty?" Lorelai questioned  
  
"The whole town knows that you two should be together they have talked about it for years" Rory said.  
  
"That is because Miss Patty likes to gossip" Lorelai said  
  
"I think you like him you just don't want to admit it" Rory said.  
  
"That why people like Patty should not gossip." Lorelai said as the food came and they started talking about what they thought Rory First day of school was going to be like but Rory still had the idea in the back of her mind that her mom and Luke were meant to be together as a couple.  
*~*~In headmaster office~*~* "Come in Miss. Gilmore and Miss Gilmore" said Head Master Charston that morning as he pointed at two seats in his office for Lorelai and Rory to sit. There was also a third seat and to their surprise was occupied by Emily Gilmore.  
  
"Mom what are you doing here" Lorelai asked  
  
"Grandma, you did not have to come" Rory said. She only usually saw her Grandmother on major holidays such as Christmas so seeing her Grandmother there that morning was a big surprise.  
  
"I came this morning because I wanted to support my Granddaughter on her first day of school" Emily said. "Bye the way congratulation on making it into Chilton this is one of the best prep schools around " Emily finished.  
  
"Thanks Grandma" Rory said.  
  
"Lets begin now that we are all her shall we" Head Master Charston said  
  
Everyone agreed  
  
"I always like to have a meeting with our freshmen and transfer students to get them to understand the goals and what we expect from all our students." Charston said.  
  
"I think I fell asleep just listening can you fill me in on everything" Lorelai said  
  
"Young Lady" Charston went on "You have been given a gift from this school and in return we expect that you will only bring glory to this school. You will be in class all the time and with the grades you got in middle school I expect that you will want to take all the AP classes so that you can take the test. This school puts a lot of pressure on our students to be successful but we feel that it will help our students get into the top colleges." Charston said  
  
"I understand that is why I chose to go to this school so that I could get the best education and get into Harvard" Rory said  
  
"Well than I will send you off and good luck to you. You know about our new student orientation meeting this morning starts at 8 sharp" he said  
  
"I know" Rory said and with that the meeting was over.  
  
"That went well" Emily said.  
  
"I will see you at home let me know how your day was" Lorelai said to Rory  
  
"I will fill you in on all the details later. Rory said.  
  
*~*~*Orientation and classes*~*~*  
  
Rory walked into the auditorium and listened to the speeches of Administrators and important seniors like the student president. They finally handed out class schedules and Rory had all the classes that she wanted to take plus a few more that she knew would help her. She had Shakespeare, English Literature 1 and American Literature 1 FOR Literature classes for History she had Word Cultures 1 and for Science she had Biology 1 and for math she had Algebra 1 They don't fool a round here People here do want to learn Rory though.  
  
Rory felt someone bump into here  
  
"I am Paris the girl said and when we graduate I intend on being valedictorian" The blond girl who bumped into her said  
  
"I see' Rory said Rory could not help but wonder if all Chilton students were like this trying to be Valedictorian and got A in every class.  
  
When she got to her first class English literature she saw that Chilton had slackers like every other school because she saw two girls next to the girl that had intended to be valedictorian when they graduated painting there nails.  
  
"Lets get started" The teacher said.  
  
"For those of you who would like to go into AP English and take the AP test as a senior this is the class for you. For you slackers who our in here but have nothing to contribute but your bodies don't make your seat a permanent seat." The teacher said looking at the two girls by the blond she met in the hallway.  
  
Rory was getting a little scared in her seat and wondered if she had what it takes to make it here. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *~*~*I do*~*~  
  
Lorelai was waiting for Rory to get home from school while trying to peace together what Rory said that morning at breakfast that the whole town new that she and Luke were meant to be together. Maybe Rory was right and they were meant to be together. He was cranky but had a soft spot in his heart when it came to her and Rory. Even when she walked in there with Rory when she first came to Stars Hollow he was not as cranky as he was with the other customers did that mean something?  
  
She looked at the time still 1-hour minutes before Rory was to get home. She went for a walk over to the diner just to see what Luke was doing as she watched him the inside the diner waiting on customers she remembered how good he was with Rory when she was little.  
  
10 years earlier  
  
Lorelai and Rory were in the diner having breakfast before Roy first day of pre-school. When luck came over to take their orders  
  
"She is upset" Rory told Luke  
  
"Why?" he said concerned  
  
"Grandma's and Grandpa called yesterday" Rory explained "I think they were arguing about me and what school I should go to" Rory explained from what she could her on her mothers end of the conversation.  
  
"They want me to send Rory off to some fancy pre-school and I yelled at them saying that she would go to the Stars-Hollow Y." Lorelai explained "But of course they don't believe me when I say that I want Rory around normal people and not snobs at a place like that." Luke could feel compassion he could see why Lorelai did not want Rory to go to that school.  
  
"I hate places like that Rory will shine anywhere she goes" Luke said  
  
"Do you mind telling my mother that never mind she won't listen to me her own daughter let alone a stranger" Lorelai said.  
  
"Good what will it be this morning," Luke said trying to take their order.  
  
"How about anything that will kept my mother from calling to complain about my choice for Rory pre-school." Lorelai said.  
  
"How about I just get you both pancakes," Luke said.  
  
"That sounds great" Rory said.  
  
"Fine" Lorelai, said.  
  
Lorelai snapped out of he daydream from 10 years ago and back to the present where she went to the bus stop so that she could wait for Rory to get home from schools and find out how everything went.  
  
~*~*~Rory at Chilton~*~*~*  
  
Rory last class at Chilton had ended and she was felling good about herself not only had she been taking changing classes, she knew the answers to all the questions that her teachers asked. Most of her class work came very natural to her witch made her like her classes even more. The only real problem was that most of the kids there seemed snobby like they were not the nicest bunch she expected there to be a lot more kids there to learn than there were. She was about to ride the bus back to Stars Hollow for the first time and she got her book a copy of Pride and Prejudice to read on the way home.  
  
The time seemed to pass quickly and she got off at the bus stop and found her mom there to greet her  
  
"How was the big first day?" Lorelai asked while handing Rory a plastic carton of coffee  
  
"I did well in all my classes and most of them are at college freshmen level and not high school so they are a lot harder than I would have gotten at Stars Hollow high school" Rory said  
  
"How were the other students were they as snobby as they were when I was in high school" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yes most of them looked like they were in there because their parents and grandparents gave donations to the school" Rory said  
  
"Well that shows how mature the kids our" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah" Rory said.  
  
"What else happened today?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Well not much other than that it was pretty much classes" Rory said  
  
"What about your classes?" Lorelai asked  
  
"We also have a few test coming up and I have a lot of homework" Rory said.  
  
"Wow and it is only the first day of school." Lorelai said  
  
"I was wondering what we are going to be tested on apparently the readings that we are doing tonight." Rory said.  
  
"Why don't we go to Luke's tonight and celebrate a great first day of school with a movie marathon afterwards" Lorelai said  
  
"Only after I get my homework done," Rory said  
  
"Of course I will wait for you to get your homework done.  
  
It was settled than as Rory went home and settled down to do her homework. 


End file.
